The Invitations
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Love is all about taking a chance now and then, otherwise you miss out. UnexCatherine with 2x3 hints. Done for Omnicat’s Alternative Pairing Season challenge, more inside. Hope you like it!


Done for the **Alternative Pairing Season** challenge by **Omnicat **found at the forum **Unique pairing's**.

Ok I am a Yaoi writer not a Yuri writer, if you do know the difference please go away because you will hurt my brain. My 101 is my first ever challenge fic, I plan do more of these in the future. So any way since I don't do Yuri very much it made doing this fic an interesting write. I just hope **Omnicat** like it, if not I am _soooo_ sorry!

**BETAED IN RECORD TIME BY SLYVAINA, SO YOU ALL CAN READ IT NOW. SHOW MY BETA LOVE ALL I DID WAS WRITE THIS, SHE MADE SURE YOU COULD READ IT**.

**WarNinGs:** **Yuri** content, **Lime**ish, Possible OOC, One Shot, Strange Pairing, 2x3 hint, **UnexCatherine.**

**Aishi Say**

"_Just a touch…is not enough_." From 'Eye' by The Smashing Pumpkins, a great little Howl's Moving Castle AMV.

…**!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…**

Middi Une, one of the 'Trio' who ran the Perventers, walked through the hallways of their offices in the Sank, it had been a long morning and afternoon of meetings. The former colonel was looking forward to relaxing in her office here for a few hours, before heading home for the day. There was a press release tomorrow evening about the Pegasus, an upgraded Taurus model which resembled Wing in it's own wings. Duo had convinced Relena to issue a request for plans of a new suit to stand beside the Gundams in battle, and with help from the others had come up with the plans. Howard had volunteered to oversee construction and one month later Hilde was scheduled to show it off in a mock battle with Duo. All in all she foresaw few problems, Duo and Trowa had been around all day checking both suits and the battleground, no problems were found. Opening her door she turned when she heard heels on tile, the redhead who had been with Trowa was walking towards her, apparently lost and alone. "Excuse me Ms. Bloom, can I help you?"

Catherine looked up, blinking at the brunette, she was dressed in a navy skirt and a white blouse, her navy jacket folded on her arm, long straight hair a little messy from a long day. "Oh hello, I was just wandering around. Brother dear is having fun _playing_ with that giant new toy you all have, so I left, Duo can play with him."

Une nodded, Duo, while childish in his antics, was a skilled mechanic, and often spent time 'playing' with Trowa or Howard. "Duo is Duo," White clad shoulders shrugged, there was little else to say, "If you wish you may come in and sit. Heels are not made for exploring." Entering her office the commander flipped on a light, moving to her coffee maker and turning it on.

Catherine looked around, it was neat but lived in here and there, sitting down she crossed her legs. "You work with my brother a lot hm? He speaks of you more then the others."

Une nodded absently, "When he is here on Earth yes I do. Do you like it black?" She wasn't surprised Trowa spoke of her, they did have a history after all.

"Black, extra sweet please" Catharine answered, watching the brunette as she moved, she walked with the same easy grace her brother and Heero had, "Thanks, long day."

The brunette nodded, sitting behind her desk, "I know the feeling." Une frowned, watching the young women sip her coffee, she sat just like her brother, you would think she wasn't paying attention until you tested that. It wasn't something she wished to really think about, so she sipped her own coffee and tried to put the young man out of her mind.

Catharine watched people, not quite as closely as her brother, but still more then the average human being. The other young women was thinking something she would rather not, her strong face marred by a frown. "He makes me frown too."

Une looked up blinking, "I…you two are much alike." She set her mug down, sighing softly, there was only one easy way to find out how much she knew. "Were you looking for me?"

Catherine set down her empty mug, arms crossing on her raised leg, "Yes, but not to yell or anything. I have met Sally and Noin, even talked to Zechs for a moment not realizing who he was, but never you. So yes I came looking for you, and here we are."

Une nodded, eyeing her with her dark stare, they both had the same glint in their eyes when they were studying someone. She was used to those mysterious feline green eyes, not blade silver, "Yes, here we are." The taller women stood, grabbing her mug before reaching for Catherine's, freezing when the other stood. Turning to face her, both mugs fell to the floor when the redhead held her face still as she kissed her. Navy heals shifted in spilled coffee and chunks of matching mugs, long nailed fingers clenching the rim of her desk.

Catherine released her, stepping back, crimson heal crunching a piece of ceramic, "Well that was clumsy huh? Sorry about your mugs, I'll buy you some new ones."

Une blinked confused, "It's fine…why did you do that?" She had been kissed before but never by a redhead or a woman, it was rather confusing. Sitting on her desk, something she constantly chided Trowa for, she regarded his sister. There was no doubt in her mind they were related, Zechs and Relena had similarities as well, the sister of an old love interest kissing you was a new one for her.

Catherine chuckled at her, it was too funny seeing the always on guard Une flustered, "Sorry, couldn't help it. The laugh not the kiss…maybe I should start again?" At Une's nod she smiled, her brother never seemed to get tongue-tied, "Well, easy answer, I was intrigued. Trowa told me all about you Middi, and I wanted to meet this lady who was the same as he was. You two are a lot alike, trying to thaw now that the war is winding down, how's that coming along?"

Une frowned, so she knew and yet she was not the least bit angry? "Alright, though not as well as your brother."

"Trowa has those crazy friends to help, Wufei killed the only guy who could except my brother. Has Trowa helped?" Catherine knew how hard it was to heal all alone, and she was curious if Trowa was helping her as he did everyone else who cared about him.

"We talk a lot, but we are both very busy as you well know," Une had often wondered if Trowa would help as his sister was implying, but had never asked.

"Oh yes I know. Tell me Une, aren't you tired of being all alone?" Catherine asked, kicking a handle under the chair, "You can't heal if you don't feel, trust me I know."

Une sighed, "I am used to being alone Catherine, I know my family is dead, I saw each and every body."

Catherine slipped a ruby nail under the other's chin, lifting her head, "I am sorry…you don't have to be all alone." Soft ruby lips pressed against a more natural shade of red in a gentle lock, "Not unless you want to be?"

Une sighed softly, it was hard to argue with such sound logic, the question was what did she want? Did she really want to be all alone, would her late loved ones want that? No, they would want her to be happy, she knew they would deep down. Could she be happy with this young women? She barely knew her, everything she knew came from Trowa, the youth she had wanted in another life. Middi had lost a name and Nanashi had stolen one, yet they had never managed to escape each other. "What would your brother think?"

Catherine shrugged, "He spends half his time with me, there are plenty of secrets, mostly because we respect each other's privacy. I doubt he'll come after you with a gun if that is what you are worried about, I'll make him promise." Scarlet lips curled into a teasing smile, "Or are you worried you still want _him_?"

"Every man I have ever loved I never loved the way I wanted, not Trieze nor your brother. I am not afraid of him Catherine, he has forgiven me as he has Quatre…why me?" Une still did not understand, she was nothing special, not in looks nor personality. Trieze had found her useful, Trowa had let her go, she was still unsure why, had either of them really loved her ? Not that it really mattered now, but if they had not then why did this woman?

"He does seem to forgive people who try to kill him, I never did get that. I told you already, you intrigue me and we Blooms tend to response to intrigue. Now answer my question _hmm_, do you want to be alone?" Catherine leaned in a little, silver eyes curious below long lashes, she was used to getting what she wanted out of people and right now she wanted an answer. A no was preferable but she could live with a yes, she just wouldn't be very happy about it.

Une thought about that for a moment, curious as to who had caught Trowa's attention, before thinking about her question. She wasn't being asked if she wanted to be alone so much as do you want me, the answer was not the same to both questions, "No."

Catherine smiled pulling her into another kiss, it took a lot of courage to admit you did not want to be alone anymore. Turning the brunette, she sat her down in the soft chair holding her face tilted upwards and she deepened the kiss, right knee slipping between the other's legs. The red head knew a trick or two and kissing was the same no matter what the sex, desire was a universal instinct. Ruby nailed fingers pulled the blouse free as they worked on unbuttoning it, careful not to pull any off. Une may not mind right now but later she may just be a little upset she had some sewing to do, and for good reason too. Blood tipped fingers crept past the white folds of the blouse, trailing teasing designs on smooth skin, enjoying the response they got.

Une had never liked taking the back seat in life, it went against her nature unless she was in love. She had no idea how the red head knew what she knew and frankly she couldn't make herself care, it felt good and that was enough for her. At a knock on the door she jumped, pulling her blouse closed as Catharine walked up to the door, "Cathy?"

Catherine just smiled, opening the door, "Why Hello Duo, Trowa not with you?" The red head asked, not spying her brother around, she frowned a little at that.

Duo grinned, "Nope, our little grease kitty it finishing up, he said to give these to you, that was all." He handed Catherine the folder, "Though you'll do Red, I'm out."

"Same old Duo, so stats and specks and no hello? How very Trowa,"" Catherine sighed as she walked back up to Une, who had rebuttoned her shirt, "Should have remembered rule number one, lock the damn door."

"At least Duo knocked, he has just barged in a few times, as for your brother I still haven't taught him not to sit on my desk." Une frowned, standing, "What's so funny?"

"I was waiting to hear you say trained, you know cats, they'll sit where they please," Catherine smiled fondly, "I'm little better myself."

Une smirked at that, Trowa looked like a cat, his sister a little like a fox, the Blooms were a unique family, "Yes well, you do not _work_ for me. The last thing anyone needs is rumors, it's bad enough most Perventors are jealous of the pilots, we don't need to add to it."

"Well why not? Six handsome young man and their lovely commanders, rumors must fly. So do I have to go home now?" Catherine pouted, sitting down on the edge of Une's desk, long legs crossing, "After all no one needs rumors about us too, least of all brother dear. I would rather he hears it from one of us than some jealous tech or whatever, that would be very _bad_."

"Yes, for the careless tech or whatever, last week he snapped every finger of some guy who said you dressed like a slut." Une smiled, "I heard he wasn't completely inaccurate, we will deal with him later, together. As for going home I was heading there myself, you're welcome to join me. After all there is a quaint little café on the way, Trowa mentioned you enjoy such places."

Catherine smiled, "Did he now? Sure thing Une, it's a date, do you need these?" She held up the folder, "Or should I leave it here?"

"I might as well read some of them over coffee tomorrow, should we say goodbye?" Une asked, taking the folder, she was not sure she wanted to see him just then but his sister might.

"I'll just pop in, not that a call wouldn't do but I am here, now which way is that bay again?" Catherine asked, hopping off the desk, red hair shifting like a crashing wave as she moved.

Une smiled as she opened her door, "Allow me to escort you Ms. Bloom, after all we cannot have people wandering the hallways."

Catherine smiled, walking up to the door, "Why thank you Lady Une, a guide would be wonderful," She snuck in a quick kiss, "Very wonderful indeed."

…**!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…**

"Yo Cy, you never told me Red and Une were friends!" Duo called, walking back into the bay, it was good and all but a little creepy.

"Hm?" Trowa murmured not bothering to turn as he stood wiping off his hands, "What are you frowning for?"

Duo frowned again, not sure how Trowa knew that when his eyes were closed, "Red was in Une's office, she must have gotten lost. Leave your hair up _kitten_, it's nice seeing both your eyes for a change."

Trowa lowered his hands, it mattered little to him, "Cathy wants to get to know the Trio Duo, is that all?"

"Well Red answered the door but hey you know Une normally just says enter anyway, so you going home with Red or me?" Duo smiled when Trowa gave him a questioning look for a moment, he knew he loved making him think too much but he looked so cute confused.

"Brother dear! I'm heading home after a bit of evening shopping so don't wait up, oh love the hair! Play nice you two!" Catherine waved as she ducked back out, not waiting for either of them to say anything, she knew they would be fine.

"Well that was…Red," Duo commented turning to Trowa who nodded with a soft sigh.

"The same can be said about you at times. I'll head back with you, tonight or tomorrow makes little difference anyway." Trowa tossed the rag to the floor, it was nice to know Cathy didn't want to kill Une, her fighting with Quatre was enough.

Duo grinned, arm around his shoulder, "True, now let me fill you in over dinner, God knows I'm starved and it's a long flight."

"Sure, you can tell me how many vases Wufei broke trying to catch you this time," Trowa chuckled when Duo playfully slapped him, "It's just a good thing there's never anything in them."

Duo smirked, "Oh there is a story to tell you right there…"

…**!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…!…**

Alright now is when you get to say to me all those things you were a thinkin'. And…go!


End file.
